All I Wanted Was You
by Darkadian
Summary: A storm is brewing at Hogwarts. Inside and out. When a magical creature called Asethrent shows up, Harry and Hermione must act. H/Hr. R/R please!
1. The Storm

All I wanted was You  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I have no connection to JK Rowling whatsoever. I'm not profiting out of this story, it's merely for the fans to bide them over until Order of the Phoenix. Enjoy!  
  
The storm that cracked through the peaceful night was getting stronger. Jagged, white bolts of lightning coursed from heaven to earth, and thunder rolled through the grey clouds like a tiger's throaty growl. A castle, misty in the pelting rain, illuminated in a yellowish glow; its peaks of marble blue glistening with sleet. Bright fiery torches sent twinkles against the numerous windows around the castle, the insides almost cheery with warmth.  
  
Fifteen year old Hermione Granger lay curled up in her bed, auburn hair pulled in a pony-tail, dark eyes wide. "It's just a storm...just a storm," the Hogwarts fifth year muttered to herself. She crawled out of her bed, feeling the warmth of her body spread into the air.  
  
Hermione could see the other three girls in her dorm sleeping soundly. She crawled to the window, heart pounding awkwardly. Hermione could hardly see into the night - the window was streaked with rain. Every few moments the night would light up with a flash of white, and Hermione jumped each time.  
  
"I'll be fine...I don't know what I'm worrying about," Hermione told herself. She curled up beside the window, feeling the cold draft of the outdoors pierce her skin. How many more hours of this would she have to endure? The next flash of lightning was immediately followed by a boom of thunder. This time Hermione jumped and shrieked. She hurried to her feet, sliding across the wooden floor, and ran from the dorm room. No one was in the halls, and Hermione's shadow stealthily moved along the wall as she barreled down the hallway.  
  
The teenager gulped as she met the end of the girl's dormitory. Hermione wasn't even supposed to be out of bed at this time of night! She crept down the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor house common room. Hermione found comfort curled up on a couch beside the forever burning fire in the room. Hermione breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to calm herself.  
  
It had been an hour. Hermione was dozing on the edge of the red sofa, nodding in and out of a light sleep. The rain had not let up, and every time thunder cracked, Hermione was awake. She muttered angrily, cursing herself for being so scared and cursing the weather for scaring her.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Hermione heard a deep voice, a soothing voice, sound behind her.  
  
She turned around, and saw her best friend - Harry Potter. The fifteen year old's dark brown hair was half-standing up, his glasses gone. The boy's bright blue eyes showed concern, as well as a certain pinch of fear.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione turned all the way around, arms over the edge of the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, walking over to her. He was wearing green and white plaid pajamas, but he had a burgundy sweater over his pajama-top.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I hate storms," Hermione told him as Harry sat beside her on the couch.  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry gave the girl a small smile, trying to let her know he understood.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth. "What? You mean, you, the famous Harry Potter, is afraid of a thunder storm?" Hermione grinned, nudging Harry in the ribs.  
  
"Oh, come now," Harry grabbed Hermione's ponytail. "Anyway, according to Sirius...he just wrote me...but, he said the storm's covered most of the mainland, and the Witchizard News Station reported it'll be here for the next week!"  
  
"No way!" Hermione moaned, putting her head in her hands. A bolt of lightning struck down, making the whole school rumble. Hermione shivered, scooting closer to Harry.  
  
Harry felt Hermione's lean body pressured against his chest. He put an arm around her, holding her close. Hermione sighed, nuzzling her head underneath Harry's chin. "I hate storms," she whispered. Harry rested his chin on Hermione's head, closing his eyes. He felt Hermione shake every time it thundered or a bolt of lightning hit the ground, and she crept closer and closer.  
  
Eventually, the two drifted off, the comfort of each other drowned out the storm. By the time morning rolled around, the storm hadn't let up, the sun hardly poking through the tough, grey clouds.  
  
"Oh, God," a voice mumbled.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, letting them focus before she sat up. When she finally turned around, she saw a group of fellow Gryffindors bunched in the common room. Hermione turned back around, and then noticed why they were so aghast. She was lying on Harry. Hermione bumped Harry awake, and he groggily rose.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Ron Weasley, the two's best friend, gaped at them. His red hair paled in comparison to his face, and he looked furious.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't any of you think on it! I got scared of the storm, and Harry's my friend...that's all," Hermione said in a loud voice, hoping everyone would hear her.  
  
"Exactly. It's nothing, you guys." Harry stood up, slightly embarrassed. He saw the red tinge in Hermione's cheeks, too. The two fifteen year olds quickly budged past numbers of people, up their separate staircases to their dorms.  
  
Hermione avoided her bunk mates, who were very anxious to see why she had been sleeping on Harry. The teenage girl got dressed and gathered her books, insisting it was nothing to her friends. They grinned and laughed, but eventually tired of the subject and left Hermione alone.  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't meet up again until first break, after they had separate classes.  
  
"Is everyone tormenting you, too?" Hermione asked her friend as they walked along the rain-echoing corridor of the school.  
  
"Yeah. The guys are all hyped up about it, but I really do have to keep repeating myself," Harry told her.  
  
"Potter! Would you imagine what I've just heard?" a snug sounding male voice made Harry and Hermione turn around. Draco Malfoy, another fifteen year old, glared at them, his dark blond hair looking like a glassy cap, his grey eyes glittering.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I heard you and Granger were sleeping together last night! Imagine that! The Mudblood and the celebrity!" Draco scoffed. He towered over both Harry and Hermione, having taken an incredible growth spurt in the last few months.  
  
"I'm not even going to BOTHER explaining it to you, Malfoy," Hermione spat at him, her normally tranquil eyes flaring with anger. Thunder boomed outside, and Hermione tried her best not to wince. Draco, however, had eyes like his eagle owl's. He noticed Hermione's flinch.  
  
"Scared, Granger?" Draco dared. "Don't worry. I'm sure Potter will be your comfort."  
  
Hermione lunged. Harry was a little too slow to catch the raging teenager, and she barreled into Draco, hands at his throat. Draco hit the floor, Hermione on top of him, shouting obscenities and trying very hard not to choke him to death. Draco yelled bloody murder, making such a fuss a herd of students came running. Hermione seemed to take no notice, though, and proceeded with slapping him across the face. Finally, Harry pulled his best friend off Draco and dragged her away.  
  
"Let me back at him!" Hermione growled, twisting out of Harry's grip. Harry wrestled her arms to her sides.  
  
"Hermione! Stop acting like Ron and look at this rationally!" Harry tried to calm her, but even he wanted to rip Draco's throat out.  
  
Draco clambered to his feet, his throat red with fingerprints, one side of his pale face covered with red splotches. "You'll pay for this, Granger. My father doesn't take nicely to Mudbloods."  
  
Harry shouted a very rude word at Draco, which made the teen blush red with anger, and storm down the hallway. Hermione was still raging, biting her lip to keep herself from attacking Draco again. The small group of students around them slowly parted, leaving Harry and Hermione standing in the hall.  
  
"Wow. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, Harry, I must have seemed absolutely mad," Hermione's rational side took over, and she regulated her breathing. Harry let her go, and Hermione's arms dropped to pick up her fallen bag.  
  
"He's been asking for that forever. Don't worry about it," Harry comforted. A brush of windy water gushed through an open window, splattering the ground near them.  
  
"Oh. I'd almost forgotten about the storm," Hermione noted as they hurried off to their next class.  
  
"Good. Maybe we need to get you a blow-up Draco you can beat the living daylights out of." Harry grinned, looking at Hermione. She grinned back, her smile lighting up her red-tinged face. 


	2. Asethrent

Chapter 2 All I Wanted Was You  
  
  
  
It had been a week since the sleeping incident. The storm outside had slightly bettered, but remained a noisy gale. The low darkness of the grey- cast clouds set a sulky mood around Hogwarts, making many of the students depressed and/or irritable. Hermione hadn't gotten one good night's sleep since the storm set in, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was affecting her - physically and mentally. She and Harry hadn't dared stage another couch comfort night, in fear of what rumours would be started.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library, dank and uneasy, trying very hard to write an essay on Wicked Spells and their Wicked Witch Counterparts. She had one arm supporting her head, while her right hand was scrawling blindly across the parchment. The page went in and out of focus every few moments, and Hermione was reminded of how tired she was.  
  
Seeing as how it was nearly curfew, the library was fairly empty. Hermione decided to cave in and try to sleep. She packed away her things and made a slow exit. As Hermione waded up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, she heard something. "Asssethreeennt. Qu'erity suuthhhe tiiii," Hermione stopped dead. Could it be a snake speaking? No. She couldn't understand Parseltongue...only Harry could. Hermione dismissed the voice for her hallucinating brain and continued the trek to her room.  
  
"Asethrent...tiiii sauuuh lllooo," the voice again. Hermione felt a chill scurry up her back, and she quickened her pace.  
  
"Is someone there?" Hermione whispered repeatedly, charging the staircases. As she entered the last rise to the Common Room, the staircase began to change. "No!" Hermione yelled, her voice echoing through the tower. The staircase halted - mid-change. Hermione was standing, suspended above hundreds of other staircases, with nowhere to go. The way back had been removed of all adjoining staircases, and an old door remained.  
  
Hermione clutched the stair-rail, her heart rate quickening. She took her wand from her bag, hand shaking. "Retournificus," she commanded, twirling her wand at the stairwell. Her spell didn't work...or it wasn't strong enough. The staircase shuddered, but didn't move.  
  
"Asethrent? Wahhhs era uoy? Wh...ere...are...you? Where are you, Asethrent?" The voice became English, and Hermione's throat tightened.  
  
"There's no Asethrent here!" Hermione called dully.  
  
"Asethrent?" the voice sounded interested. Hermione's back hit the rail, the cold stone pressing into her skin.  
  
"No," Hermione shook her head.  
  
Then it revealed itself. Bursting from a dark portrait, a beast resembling half a Griffin and half a dragon reared into the stair tower. Hermione slammed to the floor, covering her head. The beast, with tapered wings translucent and pale and eyes that shone a magical purple, spotted Hermione's crouching figure. Clawed feet scratching the stone stairs, the creature floated to Hermione.  
  
It cocked its long head at the girl, fangs protruding over its closed mouth.  
  
"What are you?" Hermione managed to ask. Her wand was at the ready, her fear at its highest.  
  
"Asethrent? Is that you?" the creature's silky black tongue slid like a snake's in its mouth.  
  
"No. I am not Asethrent."  
  
"You are Hermione Granger."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The serpent curled around a stairwell, its purple eyes baring into Hermione's own. "Warn Mr. Harry Potter that Asethrent is back." The beast uncurled itself and vaporized in the wall.  
  
Hermione stood, fairly shocked, then willed the staircase to move back. Obediently, the stone way attached itself to the Gryffindor wing, and Hermione made a mad dash for the common room. When she had passed the Fat Lady painting and was safely in the middle of the common room, she dropped her books on the couch and ran to find Harry.  
  
The fifteen year old girl knocked loudly on the boy's dormitory door. A sleepy looking second year came to answer, rubbing his eyes. "What?"  
  
"I need Harry," Hermione said breathlessly, eyes darting around nervously.  
  
"Harry who?"  
  
"Harry Potter!" Hermione said, exasperated. The boy grumbled, closing the door and disappearing. A moment later the door reopened. Harry, clad in jeans and a light blue tee, appeared.  
  
"Hermione...it's nearly curfew. Where've you been?" Harry asked her, shutting the door behind him. The two walked over to the fire and sat on the couch.  
  
Hermione caught her breath. "I was coming back from the library. I was on the stairs and then they stopped midway through a change. I tried a spell, but it didn't work, and then this winged dragon-like griffin appeared, talking in some kind of language. It told me to warn you Asethrent was back," Hermione explained.  
  
"Asethrent?" Harry repeated, eyebrows creased.  
  
"Yeah. Then it disappeared. I don't know, Harry, I think it was speaking in Parseltongue," Hermione told him quickly.  
  
"But it wasn't a snake?"  
  
"No, though it had the tongue of one," Hermione added. "I think the fifth year mystery has just begun." 


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3 All I Wanted Was You  
  
  
  
Three weeks had passed. The lake had flooded, causing water to rise above its banks and leak into drains twisting down from the school. The lower parts of the castle were streaked with water, seeping into the stone and igniting fungus which made it stink. At all costs, the students avoided that area, which, ironically, was the Potions classroom.  
  
The rain had stopped, but it was a rare occurrence to see sunlight. The weather network had blamed the oddity in weather on Muggles and global warming, which could not be fixed. It had caused an uproar at many meetings.  
  
Harry and Hermione had not heard from the Asethrent at all. Harry didn't want to doubt Hermione, but he was thinking the Asethrent didn't exist. Hermione had been rather perturbed by the storm, and maybe she'd made it up...or hallucinated. Of course, Harry hadn't the courage to confront Hermione about. She was much too often in the library, looking up information on snakes and griffins and other beasts, but so far had not come up with anything.  
  
Ron was extremely suspicious. Although he was not one to doubt any of his friends, he was jealous and curious. Perhaps they were coding this Asethrent business. Who knows? Maybe they were taking that time in the "library" for other things. It made Ron's skin crawl. He hated to be so out of the loop, and even more angry that Hermione and Harry were getting so close.  
  
"Harry! Hey!" Ron was walking down one of the hallways in the school, and spotted Harry up ahead.  
  
Harry stopped and turned around, smiling at his friend.  
  
"Where're you off to?" Ron asked; tightness in his throat he had not accounted for.  
  
"Oh, Hermione's asked me to come up to the library," Harry said. He hadn't detected any suspicion or jealousy in Ron's eyes.  
  
Ron felt his anger flare. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to calm himself down. It was nothing. Hermione and Harry would tell him if they were...going out. Ron forced a smile. "Oh, can I tag along? I've got nothing to do right now." Please say yes, please say yes.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We can use all the help we can get on this," Harry shrugged. He noticed Ron's sigh of relief, but dismissed it as nothing. The two trekked up to the library, then took a seat near to where Hermione's books were piled.  
  
Harry went back to find her, and immediately Ron was on his heels. He was following so close he clipped Harry's heel and sent the teen into a bookcase. "Sorry," Ron said quickly.  
  
"S'alright," Harry managed. They found Hermione, sitting on the floor, deep into reading a book.  
  
"Hey, Her-" Harry started. A strange look overcame his face.  
  
"What is it, Harry? What's happ-" Hermione stopped as well.  
  
"Potter. Asethrent is backkkkkkkkk." the same horrible voice Hermione had heard a few weeks ago leaked into both their brains.  
  
"What?" Harry swallowed.  
  
"Asethrent has come to tell you something. I need to see you. Bring the girl to the Astronomy tower. Now. Go, or there will be consequences," the slithering voice curled around Harry's head, blurring his vision.  
  
Harry and Hermione jerked out of a trance, both sweating.  
  
"What in the hell?" Ron gaped.  
  
"We have to go," Harry said quickly. He and Hermione bolted off, running through the library and receiving a harsh word from the librarian. They pounded up staircases and wound around hallways, climbing into the Astronomy tower.  
  
They stopped in a musky smelling section of the tower, dark and built with wood instead of stone. Harry and Hermione were blind in the darkness, taking each other's hands.  
  
Asethrent bolted awake. The serpent-like creature felt a surge of power coursing between Hermione and Harry. The beast unfurled itself from a rafter and slithered down, hissing. Hermione yelped when she saw glowing purple eyes in the darkness. She gripped Harry's hand tighter, and edged closer to him. Asethrent twitched, the power between them growing stronger.  
  
"Harry, it's Asethrent...it's the creature," Hermione whispered. She could feel Harry's breath against her cheek, and noticed he was only inches away from her.  
  
"What kind of beast is it?" Harry breathed, peering into the darkness. Asethrent's body glowed, and it took shape. Hermione heard Harry take a sharp breath, like he was remembering something from long ago.  
  
"Harry Potter," Asethrent spat.  
  
Harry put an arm around Hermione. Asethrent closed its eyes, feeling like a sword was stabbing it through the eyes. "You," Harry murmured.  
  
"Yes, me. Do you remember, Harry Potter? Do you remember our last meeting?" Asethrent asked curiously.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Answer me now, Potter!" Asethrent commanded.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled. "I will not let you control my life! You swore you'd leave. You swore you'd never bother me again!"  
  
"Harry, please tell me what's going on," Hermione begged her friend, "maybe I can help."  
  
"You can't, Hermione. Asethrent is not supposed to be seen by any. It came in the summer. Remember when I fell ill? Asethrent was poisoning my mind, trying to make commands over me. But it underestimated my power. I forced it away, and it promised never to come back," Harry explained angrily.  
  
"Yes. It is curious the girl can see me. There is something about the two of you. It makes me most intrigued. Maybe I won't have to settle for killing you, Potter. Perhaps I can plague the girl and get her to kill you," Asethrent hissed, a smile upon its serpent-like face.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione buckled over. A hand flew to her head, and she shut her eyes tightly, a constricting feeling pounding at her. "Harry!" Hermione gasped, insides tight. She felt voices, anger, murderous thoughts. She couldn't escape. "HARRY!!!!!!!!" 


	4. Parting Words

Chapter 4  
  
All I Wanted Was You  
  
  
  
Hermione was nearly writhing on the ground, the pain Asethrent was sending into her too much for the teen to bear. Harry could feel it, too, not as strong, but he knew what Hermione was going through. The boy lunged forward, standing between Hermione and the griffin-serpent.  
  
"Leave her alone," Harry commanded, eyes baring into Asethrent's. "Saa-ha-ra-see-heth."  
  
"Parseltongue doesn't work on me, Potter!" the serpent sneered, taking its glare from Hermione to Harry.  
  
Harry heard Hermione gasp, free of pain for the time being. Hermione quivered, eyes blurry, her mind being plagued. She fought the feeling to attack Harry - to attack everyone. It felt like a bubble of pure rage was folding over her brain, diving into her thoughts and drowning her personality. She had to fight it. Hermione shut her eyes, thinking back on everything and everyone that had affected her in the past five years. She tried to focus on the positive things. Everyone said good could conquer evil, and she had to believe it.  
  
Harry balled his hands in fists. "Dumbledore'll know you're here!" Dumbledore. Harry's last line of defense.  
  
Asethrent's purple eyes dwelled in Harry's own. "Dumbledore? Oh, yes, Dumbledore, the 'greatest sorcerer in the world.' Sorry, Potter, Dumbledore may be able to sense many things, but I am much too powerful."  
  
"Then tell me who you are."  
  
"Who I am? Well, Potter, seeing as how you'll be dead in mere minutes, I can enlighten you. I am a crossbred creature called a Ekaniffir - a powerful mixture of griffin and basilisk. I'm not easily killed. I believe you know the power of a basilisk, right, Potter?" Asethrent sent memories sailing into Harry's head.  
  
Harry clenched his jaw. "I killed it. I can kill you."  
  
"Oh, but you see, I'm not like the basilisk. I can think...I can control minds. I plague minds. It's like eating to me. I can do almost anything," Asethrent said, quite smugly.  
  
"Enlighten me...what can't you do?" Harry dared, hoping the creature would reveal some kind of weak spot Harry could use.  
  
Asethrent was silent. "Oh, can't think of a thing."  
  
"Harry...." a voice murmured, horribly weakly.  
  
Harry whipped around, seeing Hermione trying to stand. Harry wanted to rush forward, but he kept his distance. If the Ekaniffir had plagued Hermione's mind, she could kill him. "Hermione, is it you?"  
  
"It can't get me...Ekaniffir - its strength is solitary behaviour. You had to be alone for it to work its spell...it...can't thrive on dual combinations," Hermione breathed. Her face was streaked with sweat, a line across her brow. She was still fighting hard to conquer the poison in her mind.  
  
Harry turned to Asethrent. The creature looked puzzled. "How could she know that?" Asethrent whispered, loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"She's Hermione. She knows everything!" Harry yelled, running back to Hermione. He grabbed her hand, which she took strongly.  
  
Asethrent felt a twinge. The snakelike beast charged forth to separate the two. Harry jumped out of the way, practically carrying Hermione with him. The two landed on the hard wood floor, Hermione falling atop Harry.  
  
Asethrent shrieked angrily, a chilling call, and scrambled on the floor to turn around. Its body rammed into a wooden support, and sent it crashing to the ground. Splinters of wood flew in the air. The Ekaniffir hissed with anger, instincts of hunting taking over its thought-bearing mind. Harry and Hermione lay on each other, both too frightened to move, too wrapped in each other's thoughts.  
  
The snake bared its fangs. "Oh, no, I've been bitten too many times, thank you!" Harry rolled out of the way as Asethrent struck. The snake- griffin squealed and lashed for Hermione. Harry pushed himself over her protectively, shadowing her from Asethrent's mighty lunge.  
  
With his back to the beast, Harry had put her life before his. Both fangs sank into Harry's lower right back, below his right shoulder-blade. Asethrent felt a tantalizing peaceful sensation as poison drained its fangs. The creature drew back, knowing it had not only poisoned Harry's body, but his mind as well.  
  
"I told you to warn him Asethrent was back," Asethrent told Hermione, who had crawled out from below Harry and was now crouching over him as he lay painfully on his stomach, not making a sound. "I've done what I wanted. Good-bye, Hermione Granger. Rest in hell, Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes as Asethrent vaporized into a wall. Harry's tight black tee was drenched with blood already, and he could barely speak a word.  
  
"I thought we could beat it," Hermione felt two tears streak down her cheeks. There was still a sting in her mind telling her to destroy Harry, but she was trying her best to overcome it. "I swear, Harry, I've read about Ekaniffir's before...sometime a long time ago. I thought -"  
  
"Hermione, no," Harry murmured softly. He rolled onto his left side, one eye closed to clench the pain.  
  
"I'll run...I'll get Dumbledore," Hermione said quickly, moving to stand up.  
  
"Hermione, no." Harry said sternly, breathing in sharply. "I've felt this poison before...it's basilisk poison. I haven't minutes long enough to get Dumbledore." Harry's glasses lay broken on the floor, but he was near- sighted, and could see Hermione well.  
  
Hermione stifled a sob. "No, Harry, you're wrong. I can help, I know I can."  
  
"It's no use fighting...over...Hermione. I'm not going to...make it," Harry mumbled. Hermione was starting to go fuzzy, and Harry's mind was slowly flooding with Asethrent's rage.  
  
"Harry...thank you for being there...every day," Hermione never, ever wanted her parting words to Harry to be when they were fifteen, but if they had to be....  
  
Harry tried to smile at her, his face on fire. He reached out numbly and stroked her cheek. "Hermione, you are the luckiest girl in...the world. You are going so...far and...I want you to know...you mean the world to...me."  
  
Hermione pressed her face into Harry's hand, tears running down his hand and arm. "Harry. No, please."  
  
"It's nothing...I'll be fine," Harry, positive and powerful, until the very end. Harry's insides felt like they were on fire. His back muscles tightened painfully, and he started to see a colourful mirage before his eyes.  
  
Hermione tightened her grip around his arm, leaning far enough in to press her cheek against his. "Harry...I...um, I love you."  
  
Harry could hear waves crashing against a shore, and Hermione's voice standing out like a lighthouse beacon. He was able to move his head back far enough to meet her lips with his own. His kiss was as powerful as he could bear, his life power draining at a horribly fast rate. Hermione stifled another sob as salt tears pierced both their mouths. Harry tried to find Hermione's eyes. "I love you, too, Hermione. I'll never stop, I swear."  
  
Hermione shut her eyes, rivers of tears coursing their way down her face. She buried her face in Harry's neck, gripping him tightly, wishing that would bring him back. Harry had a hand on Hermione's arm...and it went limp.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to pull away. "Harry...please, oh, please answer me."  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
***  
  
(A.N: This is not the end! Stay tuned, guys, there are more chapters. I want to say thanks for all positive reviews I've gotten!! ( ) 


	5. Oculus Reparo

All I Wanted Was You Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt dead.  
  
He felt dead.  
  
Hermione would never believe he was dead. Never. She grasped Harry in her arms, holding his upper body against her chest. His head lulled to the side, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Hermione cradled him, supporting him as she sat in the darkness of the Astronomy tower. The air was filled with dusty wood shavings from the supports Asethrent had knocked down.  
  
It was silent. Hermione could only hear herself breathing. Only herself. Nothing was positive. Nothing.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered, feeling her eyes fill with tears. They rolled down her cheeks, dripping from her chin onto Harry's face. She saw his glasses, lying feet away, broken and cracked. Hermione pushed her head down and nuzzled Harry, her grasp on him tighter than any bear hug.  
  
She refused to believe he felt cold. She needed to know blood still flowed in his veins. "Harry, I beg of you," Hermione's voice was hardly even a whisper. She kissed his cheek, tasting salt and Harry. "I love you?"  
  
Hermione didn't want to let him go. What could she do? Bring him back? There were no spells. She doubted even Madame Pomfrey could bring back someone from the clutches of death. Hermione let Harry down, ever so slightly. He seemed to fall to the ground gracefully, lying there like a resting angel.  
  
The teenage girl crawled over to Harry's glasses, picking them up carefully. They lay in her heads, glass protruding sharply. Hermione brought out her wand. "Oculus Reparo." There was a golden hum, and the glasses repaired themselves. Hermione put them down where she had found them, turning away. Hermione felt another onslaught of tears, and she collapsed next to Harry, grasping at his body.  
  
"Harry! Harry...please," Hermione begged. She brought out her wand again. "Fix him!" she commanded it. The wooden wand sat blankly in her hand. "Please?" she whispered, quietly at first. "Please fix him?"  
  
Just then, Harry's wand fell from under his tee. Hermione reached for it, holding the powerful stick in her hand. It vibrated. Hermione nearly dropped it as the edges of the wand began to glow bright green. Hermione's wand started to hum, too, turning blood red. Both wands levitated off Hermione's hand, holding themselves in the air.  
  
Hermione watched, begging and intrigued.  
  
Harry's wand fell. It hit the ground with a normal clatter, and soon Hermione's had joined his.  
  
"No," Hermione breathed. Why hadn't they done anything? Hermione grabbed her own wand and flung it across the room. It hit the opposing wall with a clack, then rolled on the ground. Hermione gathered Harry's wand, her mind going into a state of shock. She dragged herself over to Harry, ready to lay his wand in his hands and across his chest, as an honourable end.  
  
Hermione picked up Harry's hand. It felt remotely warm, but Hermione knew he had died only minutes before. As she curled his fingers around the wand and laid it across his chest, something caught her eye. Harry's lightning bolt scar was glowing a mixture of blood red and bright green.  
  
The girl reached out to touch it, her fingers wet from wiping her tears. Droplets of her salty tears fell from her fingers, onto his scar. Hermione's hand went farther, and she touched his scar. The lights erupted around Hermione's fingers, lighting up the tower. For a moment, Hermione could have sworn she saw Asethrent waiting in the red darkness.  
  
The reddish light consumed the tower for only mere moments, and then faded. Hermione closed her eyes as something surged through her. She swayed in her seat, mind soaring. And then, with a snip of green light, it was over. Hermione opened her eyes and pulled her hand away from Harry's scar. She looked at her palm, and noticed a heart shaped scar at the base of her thumb. She hadn't had that before.  
  
"Now I have to remember loving him forever?" Hermione asked blankly, almost a harshness in her voice. She knew she would never get over Harry...never. But how could she live her life knowing her love for him was embedded on her hand? Hermione swallowed and looked at Harry. He lay so silently...so calmly.  
  
"I've got so much for you, Harry...so much," Hermione said. She didn't feel weird talking to someone who didn't exist anymore...it felt very fluent.  
  
"And I for you," a voice murmured. Hermione's heart leapt like a rocket into her throat. Her eyes shot to Harry's mouth. She reached out and touched his lips. They were warm and moist.  
  
Hermione breathed in and held it.  
  
"I don't know why I'm back, Hermione," it was Harry. His eyes opened, shining even brighter than they usually did. He looked horribly weak, his skin was pale and his eyes almost dull with brightness. Harry couldn't pull himself up, yet, but he felt alive.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes and opened them. He was lying there, talking to her. He wasn't dead. The wands...or someone...something had brought him back. Hermione lunged forward, tears spilling from her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around Harry, practically lying across his chest. Harry breathed in, and smelled Hermione's sweet shampoo. He smelled her. He smelled. It was enough just to do that. Harry weakly lifted his arms and put them around Hermione's back, tightening his grasp and actually had the strength to smile.  
  
Hermione pressed her cheek against his, then drew back and kissed him. She felt him kiss back, and even though she was crying, it wasn't sad.  
  
"How?" she asked softly when they parted. Hermione pulled Harry up, into her lap. His head lay against her shoulder, his strength slowly coming back. Harry knew something had happened to his scar.  
  
Hermione felt along his back. She met the torn cloth from Asethrent's bite. Hermione felt his skin, felt the puncture marks, felt the dried blood. "You've still been bitten. What if it's only slowed the spread of the poison? What if -"  
  
"Hermione, no. I don't feel it. Not like I first did." Harry told her quietly. "I think you saved me." 


	6. Hidden in Pain

Chapter 6  
  
All I Wanted Was You  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione took Harry straight to the hospital wing. Enough of trying to solve mysteries by themselves; Hermione told Dumbledore about it right away. The headmaster didn't seem skeptical or unbelieving - he took Hermione seriously and noted the problem was definitely a serious one.  
  
"Well, then what do I do, Professor?" Hermione asked as she stood in his majestic office. Feet away, Fawkes, the brilliant phoenix, sat on its perch, watching their conversation intently.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Harry will be disappointed with my decision. He has such perseverance, I believe that signing him a personal watcher will only anger him."  
  
"A...watcher? Like a guard?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore was right. Harry wouldn't be happy with having a personal guard.  
  
"Yes. I know how independent he likes to be, but seeing as how this Asethrent creature entered the school without my knowledge, I am very disturbed. I'm not quite sure exactly what Asethrent's powers are, and even though there may be books on the creature, I am not taking any chances. Harry will be accompanied by a Watcher at all hours."  
  
"I'll tell him, Professor." Hermione looked into Dumbledore's clear eyes, and he smiled at her.  
  
"You do just that, young Hermione," Dumbledore said. Hermione smiled back, and left the office. As she ran for the hospital wing, she was met by Ron.  
  
The boy was red in the face, a look of both bewilderment and betrayal plastered on him like a painting. "You and...Harry?"  
  
"Ron, let me explain. Harry died up there in the tower. How much do you know?" Hermione asked quickly. She hadn't thought about Ron, how he would react.  
  
"Died? He's gone?!" Ron's eyes widened with fear.  
  
"No, no! He's alive...he was brought back to life. But Ron, there's a magical creature trying to control Harry. It's trying to turn him to Voldemort's side. He's in danger. Big danger," Hermione explained hurriedly.  
  
"That's why you went to the library so quickly?" Ron said, looking doubtful.  
  
"We went because I thought of something about the creature, Asethrent. But when we went, we went to the astronomy tower and horrible things happened. I have to go see Harry," Hermione muttered under her breath. "You should come, too. He's probably worried about us."  
  
Ron and Hermione made their way to the hospital wing. Harry was lying in one of the beds, eyes open, slamming Madame Pomfrey with questions. When he saw Hermione, he sat straight up.  
  
"Mr. Potter! I must stress you lie back down!" Madame Pomfrey put her hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him back down.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry squirmed out of the nurse's grip.  
  
"How is he, Madame?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"Just fine. Which surprises me greatly. After dying, and being bitten and injected with some of the most powerful poison I've ever seen, he's doing wonderfully. There's something about you, Mr. Potter, and it really troubles me," Madame Pomfrey suppressed a smile and moved away so Hermione and Ron could greet him.  
  
"Harry, Hermione's told me what happened," Ron said.  
  
Harry's eyes darted to Hermione. "I told him about Asethrent, and that you died." Hermione informed.  
  
"Ron, it's so good to see you," Harry grinned, putting out his right hand. Ron shook it, and then pulled each other into a quick hug.  
  
"I didn't believe Hermione! When she said you died...I thought you really had, and, gosh, Harry, the most horrible feeling came over me," Ron shook his head.  
  
Harry tried to smile. "Well, I'm not dead...not yet, anyway."  
  
"I spoke with Dumbledore. He says he's assigning you a Watcher. I know a bit about them. They're usually used in guarding important vaults. They're extremely reliable and trustworthy. Dumbledore knows you won't be happy with it," Hermione added tentatively.  
  
Harry was silent. "If he thinks that's best...."  
  
"He does. I, um, just don't know what else is going to happen," Hermione added, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. She didn't know why, and she looked away from Ron to make sure he didn't see.  
  
Harry noticed, though. "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
  
"Would you mind going to my dorm and bringing some of my things? Madame Pomfrey's declined me access to leave. I'm bed-stuck."  
  
Ron felt a pang of something. He sighed. "No, no problem. I'll be back in a bit," Ron forced a smile and left the wing.  
  
As soon as Ron was out of sight, Hermione flung her arms around Harry and held him tight. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Hermione gushed, shutting her eyes and burying her head in Harry's neck.  
  
He pulled her back and planted a kiss on her mouth. "I'm glad you are alright! I couldn't wait to put my arms around you. I missed you."  
  
"You missed me? I had to hold you when you were dead! Do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought I'd lost you forever," Hermione felt a tear go down the side of her face. She hugged Harry again, the two oblivious to the fact that Ron hadn't left....  
  
He was looking around the corner, crestfallen. 


End file.
